


【何尚】你的报应就是我（上）

by Mr_Murphy



Category: Mr_Murphy
Genre: M/M, 何尚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Murphy/pseuds/Mr_Murphy





	【何尚】你的报应就是我（上）

·🚗 走肾  
·恋臀九华预警，失禁九熙预警  
·第一次写何尚，请求素质三连  
·就是觉得尚老师这人挺欠挺可爱的，屁股挺翘腰挺软乎，想欺负他。

何九华再一次被岔开大腿躺在他棉天竺混棕色被子上的三十一岁男人——他的好搭档尚九熙嬉皮笑脸的样子气到失语。

平时在舞台上被尚九熙气得恼羞成怒无可奈何是他的工作需要，而这次可是在何九华自己的地盘儿里啊，想到这里何九华就握紧手里这盒维他柠檬茶。

“哎我去何九华，你看看你这出儿！我刚从下班儿就过来找你玩儿，好不容易来你新家一次，我腰还不好，你还不让你哥们儿睡床了？”

穿着蓝色大裤衩子和白色跨栏背心儿的人正大次次躺在床上边玩手机边擦着顺着头发丝儿躺下来的水，整个人热乎乎的，散发着何九华刚买的Molton Brown香橙佛手柑沐浴露味儿，这逼是真不拿自己当外人啊。妈的，还挺特么香。

“不是，你睡......”何九华按捺住想把这盒茶在他头上暴扣的冲动慢悠悠地开口，可是话还没说完就又被欠儿得窒息的尚九熙横抢话茬。

“你可以去睡沙发啊！或者你叫我一声爸爸我让你和我就和一宿。”那人说完看着何九华一脸无奈的表情就是抚掌大笑，笑得满床打滚儿，把何九华的被套滚得七零八落，没注意有些过于宽松的跨栏背心侧边一不小心露出来的一片白花花的胸口，还有宽松大短裤里藏着的圆滚滚......肉乎乎......一动一颤的翘屁股......应该也挺白的吧。

何九华这火气更加上头了，把手里那盒柠檬茶放在床桌边，直接坐在床边。打滚儿的人自己乐了半天也不闻何九华回应，终于收起了满脸褶子，放下手机，红着脸气息还没平复就抬起自己脚，用脚趾尖轻轻搥了一下何九华的后背喘着气：“啧，叫啊！咋还急眼了呢小老妹儿？”

收拾新家累了一天的何九华本来就累得快要趴下，还在刚刚几分钟里被尚九熙气到发抖，整个人就在想随便锤死谁的边缘。他妈的尚九熙这个没眼力见儿的踹一脚得了，当他嘻嘻一笑之后，第二脚刚要落在何九华直冒寒气的后背上的一瞬间，何九华回手扣住那人的比自己还细的脚踝，顺着小腿直接下滑到大腿弯儿处往上一举，抡圆了右手手臂照着尚九熙的屁股就是一掌。

“啪！”

这清脆的一声在卧室里震耳欲聋，余音不绝。

更可怕的是这声音里还夹杂着一声短促尖锐甚至有点色情的叫唤。这一声可是把这俩人都整懵了，尤其这个侧着身捂着屁股，瞪圆了小眼睛一脸不敢相信地看着跪坐在床上的人的尚九熙。气氛尴尬又焦灼。

何九华被这一声叫唤给震住了，我操这声音是尚宇直尚九熙发出来的吗？不不不，关键是我他妈受什么刺激了怎么这一巴掌直接落在人家屁股蛋子上了啊？不不不，最关键是...何九华低头尝试着握了握发麻的右手，上面似乎还残留着那一大摊软肉带来的从未体验过的奇妙感觉。

何九华又不是没交过女朋友没摸过软乎的屁股，他也不是有什么特殊癖好非得重点关注别人的屁股蛋子。但是刚才那一掌给他的感觉是前所未有的：就像是浪花击打海边的石壁又瞬间破碎，回到大海；热气腾腾的馒头被扔在案板上震起一小层面粉又迅速弹跳一般升空落下...说不出的占有感，甚至一股恶趣味油然而生，赋予何九华双手之力量。

尚九熙哪见过这样莫名其妙皮笑肉不笑手劲儿还这么大的何九华啊，即使在台上演洪羊洞他也没挨过何九华这样的打啊，他感觉自己的魂儿都要让他一掌给打飞了。而且从小到大他在家里也没被人打过屁股啊，一丝羞耻和慌乱闪过他的眼底，佯装强硬地说：“操，你打我干嘛！”

等待尚九熙的是几秒钟的暴风雨前的平静。

“不是说叫爸爸吗？让你看看谁先叫谁爸爸！”何九华咬着牙说完便抓起尚九熙的后脖子，直接把人扣过来按伏在自己的大腿膝盖上。这个有点屈辱的姿势让他觉得尚九熙像个小孩子即将接受惩罚一样。

他想让尚九熙哭，想让那个舞台上妙语连续即使现在还骂个不停的小嘴儿只能发出呜咽和求饶，以偿还这些年来何九华吃的哑巴亏。

“啪！”一掌打在尚九熙屁股蛋子的下方，感到身下人明显一僵之后可能因为恐慌挣扎了起来。

隔着大裤衩子何九华仿佛都能看到尚九熙肉嘟嘟富有弹性的大屁股被打得摇摇颤颤。

“我操你妈何九华，你他妈想要干啥！你是不是...啊！！......”尚九熙的叫骂被何九华力道更大的一掌打碎了。

何九华感到腿上的人因为火辣辣的疼发着抖，看着那人安安静静“享受”自己的“服务”低头露出后颈软乎乎的模样，何九华觉得自己应该乘胜追击，于是照着另一边屁股蛋子下方又是牟足了劲儿的三巴掌：“哼哼，不是说叫爸爸吗？叫啊。”

“你有病啊，我他妈就不叫！”这三掌可把尚九熙疼疯了，眼泪直在他的小眼睛里打转儿。而且他一个三旬东北大汉竟然被一个比自己矮瘦的男人压着打屁股，这事情羞耻得他恨不得何九华现在就把自己打死。然而他还不得不哆嗦着抱住何九华的大腿，因为如果不这么做，他就会整个人脸着地摔下去，死得更耻辱。男人的胜负欲，既然挣扎不了就从容赴死呗。

“不叫是吧，我看你忍不忍得住。”何九华侧了侧身子，这样能更大幅度挥舞手臂，更能狠狠惩罚尚九熙的大屁股。他找了个正好可以同时击打两瓣屁股的角度…

“啪！”一掌。

可从第二下开始便是二十多下连续的、暴风雨一般的拍打，而且一下比一下更重更狠，从屁股蛋子到大腿根部，甚至最后几下正好打在平时不可能触碰到的脆弱敏感的会阴上，最后一下直接让尚九熙哭喊出声。

何九华听见了哭声，停下手中的活计，喘着粗气，抓起尚九熙的臀尖就是一顿蹂躏。棉麻的短裤蹭在刚经受过非人对待的细嫩皮肤上就好像用砂纸磨擦煮熟的鸡蛋清一样。尚九熙哭着挪动躲闪，在何九华大腿上不停扭动灵活的腰条，却差点让自己倒在地上，而这一行为让何九华双眼通红。何九华感受到尚九熙只要一扭动，这个男人柔软的小肚子就会蹭到何九华不知何由就微微抬头的小兄弟上。

也不知道哪里来的气愤，忽然一种更恶劣的想法出现在何九华脑子里。他打着打着突然想为什么不把扒了尚九熙的裤子再打呢？

何九华左手暴力地抓住尚九熙的裤腰，使劲儿往下一拽就连大短裤带内裤直接掉到尚九熙的腿弯儿处。他听到腿上的人一声惊叫，然后看着那个人疯狂挣扎，可是他的腰已经完全被压制住了，根本无法逃避即将到来的折磨。

何九华低头，嗯，不出所料，果然很白，像大白兔子。何九华稍微踮脚就看到了让他失去理智的画面：由于姿势的原因，尚九熙红肿的屁股蛋子包裹的那条缝几乎都暴露在空气中，而且这个姿势根本不能靠拢紧肌肉避免暴露。深红色的肉洞半露着，若隐若现，被凉气激得一收一缩，上边貌似还是湿漉漉的，好像刚分泌出来了什么液体。再往下看是就是十分敏感的会阴和阴囊......腿间散发着迷人的沐浴露味儿和炙热的温度。

“...九华......呜呜......大华......求你......求你别看......”由于感知到两股视线灼烧着自己都没看见过的臀缝里，羞耻感和恐惧感让尚九熙的眼泪就这样不争气地连串儿从涨红的脸蛋上顺着下巴滴在地上，“大华我错了……你别这样......我好害怕......”他实在没预料到自己把何九华惹生气了后果居然是这样的，而且尚九熙的肚子也被何九华的阳具实在硌得生疼。更可怕的是他的前胸抵在何九华大腿上，乳头也被摩擦得肿了起来，现在一蹭就是火辣难忍的疼。而自己的小兄弟也在挣扎中不知道蹭到哪里了，一直压在自己和何九华的大腿之间，又疼又涨。他委屈地想，这朋友怕不是处不下去了，想罢那哭腔变更浓郁。他试探性地叫着毫无反应的人，“大华？......”

忽然一只滚烫遒劲的大手握住尚九熙软绵绵的左臀瓣，狠狠掰开，尚九熙绝望地哭喊扭动着。何九华盯着那完全暴露出来的臀缝眼睛放绿光，后槽牙都要被咬碎了，鬼迷心窍了一般死命蹂躏那个肉球，眼看着深红色湿漉漉的小洞不断被分开合上、再分开再合上。操，这个骚屁股，就是用来打的。

何九华发了狠照着屁股蛋子下边又是十来下，直到把挣扎着的尚九熙打脱力了，嘴里除了哭喊，竟然还有几声软乎乎的骚叫。

何九华操了一声，心想这骚货真是惯不得。按住在自己大腿上不断扭动的腰，轮圆了已经震得没有知觉了的手臂，这回直接对着尚九熙的会阴和白花花的大腿根儿内侧，疯狂抽打，根本没法停止，恨不得每一下都把手掌打进肉里，肉浪连连，甚至好几次何九华的手指都会正好卡在尚九熙的肉缝儿中间，打得尚九熙叫得越来越大声，后来直接就是含着哭声哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

最后对着阴囊和会阴一击，手掌已经完全失去了知觉。这时何九华忽然感到大腿一温，把尚九熙扔在床上之后一看自己的大腿和地上，上面混杂着白色浊液和一滩透明液体。尚九熙居然被打屁股打到高潮并且失禁。

何九华把枕头里尚九熙的脸用力掰过来面对自己，刚要开口羞辱几句，看到的却是一张白不次列的、泪痕满布的脸。那双眼睛里除了眼泪之外包含着羞愤、惊恐和失望。在他耳边回荡的也全是尚九熙哭得直抽甚至还发抖的声音。

何九华一下子冷静清醒了过来，胯下那根硬得发烫的阳具都软了，他急忙抱住床上还在啜泣的男人。妈的，自己究竟他妈干了什么，居然把自己的好兄弟好战友，还是自己的亲搭档给轻薄了。操，我他妈可真不是个东西。

“我靠...文博儿.......我刚才......对不起.......对不起......我太不是个东西了，我他妈该死...你让我看看你没事儿吧......”说着便弯腰要去看一下尚九熙的屁股，这时......

“啪！”响亮的一季耳光回荡在整个卧室，尚九熙一脚踹开何九华，哭着提上裤子，抱起沙发上的衣服和桌上的车钥匙，留下何九华愧疚地跪在地上，直到夺门而出。

凌晨，洗手间里开到最大的水流声也压不住何九华对着墙壁打手冲的声音，他呆滞而痛苦的眼睛里都是尚九熙红肿的、软绵绵的大屁股，羞愤而带着享受的、满布泪痕的、红得情色的小脸，还有在扭动中暴露出来的深红色奶头，还有屁股缝儿里那个蠢蠢欲动散发着高热和尚九熙独有甜味儿的红色肉洞。那肉洞好像伊藤润二漫画里的漩涡，吸噬着何九华的意志和精  
气......


End file.
